


Romance is Always Young

by godaime_obito



Series: Remedial Lessons 'verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, a side story that takes place after the wedding in remedial lessons, narutofemslashweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: for narutofemslashweek2018 day 6 rarepairShizune and Rin are looking forward to their honeymoon, hopefully they can avoid Team Minato's awful luck for the duration.





	Romance is Always Young

The weather is perfect, the view is perfect, the resort they’re staying at is perfect. Considering how every time Rin has left the Land of Fire, starting with the disaster Kanabi bridge mission, has gone wrong quickly it’s a bit suspicious. Not that she wants to encounter disaster on her honeymoon. Maybe it was less leaving the country and more the company she was in. Obito can be a magnet for calamity.

“You look like you’re trying to decide if the staff is somehow comprised of missing nin,” Shizune jokes, smiling kindly at her.

“Sorry,” Rin grins unrepentantly, “I’m just not used to things going so well.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I survived quite a few years away with Tsunade-sama, and she has the worst luck,” she assures.

“It does make me feel a little better, maybe you’re good luck,” Rin chirps, “My own good luck charm.”

Shizune leans over to give her a quick peck. Their wedding has been over for a while now, but the honeymoon is only just getting started. There both giddy on romance. The only thing better than a wedding is your own wedding.

“Why don’t we check out the resorts hot springs?” Rin asks.

“After the trip here, a little unwinding does sound nice,” Shizune replies. She’s smiling again, and Rin loves that smile so much. The way her eyes crinkle, the single dimple, just, _everything_.

They hold hands, interlocking their fingers, and start down the hall. They leave their things in the locked room, bags still unpacked. It doesn’t take long to find where the receptionist had said the hot springs where when they first arrived.

It’s bigger than the one they usually go to back in Konoha. The décor is subtle and traditional, perfect for a place like this. The only downside is that a couple other guests are already in water. Rin lets out a groan as they sink into the springs. The water is divine. It’s hot and relaxing, and Rin really wishes she had more time for hot springs days in her normal schedule.

“We have to figure out when no one else is around and have some private hot springs time later,” she purrs.

“Rin,” Shizune admonishes. Blushing, she glances around to see if anyone else looks like they heard. If anyone did, they didn’t react. “This is a _public_ bath,” she hisses.

“I bet plenty of people have done it, and it’s not like there isn’t constantly fresh water coming in. The water will be cleaned out in a day, max,” Rin says, and presses their sides together. When Shizune glances over at her, startled by the sudden contact, she gives her the best puppy dogs eyes she has. The ones she used to use to try to get Obito and Kakashi to get along.

“That’s no excuse,” Shizune mutters weakly, but her tone is alone is enough to say Rin’s practically already convinced her. This is going to be such a fun honeymoon.

The two of them relax against each other, enjoying one another’s company, and occasionally breaking out in small splash fights. Before they know it, they’ve been in the hot spring more than a half hour. Neither of them would have been against just staying in the water indefinitely, but there are health risks to sitting in hot water too long. As medics, they try their best to never do anything they would tell someone else not to do. They don’t always succeed, especially Rin. What can she say? She’s a part of Team Minato, recklessness is practically in her blood by now.

“Let’s head back to our room,” Rin suggests as they stand up to leave.

“Good idea. We do have a bottle of sake, and a nice honeymoon suite bed to break in,” Shizune says, wiggling her eyebrows.

Shizune’s tendency for propriety only goes so far. It caught Rin of guard at first, but now she’d definitely say it’s part of her charm. She gives her a smirk in return.

“We’re really on the same page!” Rin says gleefully.

They towel off and slip back into their clothes as quickly as they can. Shizune gives her a conspiring look as they enter the hallway, and they breakout into soft giggles before clasping hands and taking off down the hallway. It’s less of a run and more of an enthusiastic jog, at least by ninja standards.

They’re almost back to their room when Rin catches sight of a member of the cleaning staff out of the corner of her eye. She looks very familiar. When they go around a corner, she skids to a stop, dragging Shizune back with her.

“What is it?” she asks, looking befuddled. Her still damp hair is sticking to her face in disarray from the sudden stop.

“Did you see her?” Rin whispers, leaning in close.

“See who? Why are we whispering?” Shizune replies, imitating her demeanor.

“That cleaning lady, isn’t she an Iwa missing nin?”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, I’m being serious, Shizune this is exactly the kind of thing that always happens to me,” Rin whines, forgetting to whisper.

“Shhh,” Shizune responds, “I’ll peek back and see, and if she is, then we’ll send for someone else to take care of it.”

“So many things can go wrong in the time it will take someone else to come,” Rin reasons with her, doing her best not to pout.

“I think maybe it’s less bad luck that gets your team into trouble these days, and more a shared tendency to jump straight into trouble whenever you see it,” Shizune says with a sigh.

“Maybe,” she grumbles.

Shizune slips away and circles back around the other way, silently coming up behind the woman until she’s able to get a good look at her while she’s looking the other way. Sometimes she really hates it when Rin’s right. That’s the Iwa missing nin alright. She slinks back to where Rin is waiting. 

“Unfortunately, you were right,” she starts, “We are going back to the hotel room, and writing a letter, and then finding a messenger bird to send it off to someone else, and then _we_ are going back to our room to enjoy our honeymoon.”

“Okay, no fighting, that’s fine, I guess,” Rin pouts. Really anyone who thinks she’s the nice one doesn’t know her team well. That was always Obito, really. “Maybe you’re not good luck so much as just a voice of reason,” she adds.

“Someone has to be,” she replies.

The two of them make the last part of the trip to their room with a much different atmosphere than the start. It doesn’t really take long to send the message off, and before they know it the nights back on track. The sake is delicious, and the first night of the honeymoon is something to remember. Despite being rather annoyed when she opened it, perhaps Rin should think Kakashi for the matching lingerie he got them.


End file.
